Teoria CooperReid
by S. Crovax
Summary: Sobre a Vida e suas Implicações na Sociedade Moderna. ::one-shot; Reid e Sheldon; não é yaoi:: Atenção: conteúdo nerd!


**N/I:** A fic se baseia na personalidade dos personagens na primeira temporada de suas respectivas séries. Ou seja, a Bazinga ainda não nasceu, pode chorar.

* * *

**Teoria Cooper-Reid**

_-Sobre a Vida e suas Implicações na Sociedade Moderna-_

Na placa equilibrada acima do arco de entrada do saguão lia-se: V Simpósio Anual Sobre As Formas Alternativas de Energia e seus Usos na Sociedade Moderna. Ou, para os mais experientes: SAFAEUSM.

- Nome grande, não é? – comentou alguém de ar jovialmente científico. A camisa social posta para dentro das calças de jeans claras, a bolsa tira-colo de couro pendendo pesada de seu ombro e o cabelo castanho-claro penteado de forma rígida e antiquada davam-lhe um aspecto de socialmente incapacitado. Uma resolução precipitada, mas não tão equivocada.

Outro jovem transeunte que estava prestes a adentrar o prédio, tomando para si a pergunta, respondeu rapidamente:

- Sim, um pouco. Embora eu considere que um nome mais longo e, com isso, mais amplo em sua apresentação seja mais eficiente que um daqueles títulos nos quais faltam elementos gramaticais e que geram mais perguntas do que as respondem.

Com certo espanto, o primeiro jovem, o que fizera a pergunta, voltou-se de cenho franzido para o lado, analisando aquele que lhe respondera. Também aparentando ser socialmente inativo, o segundo jovem trajava uma camiseta verde, estampada com o símbolo de um certo super-herói, além de calças jeans escuras.

- Dr. Sheldon Cooper. - ele disse, estendendo sua mão longa e fina em direção ao outro.

- Dr. Spencer Reid, prazer. – este retribui a saudação.

- Ah, você é o especialista que trabalha com o F.B.I.! – Sheldon demonstrava certa admiração, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

- Erm, sim.. – Reid, por sua vez, sentia-se constrangido e um tanto arrependido por ter aberto a boca em primeiro lugar. – Mas como você sabe? – perguntou, crispando os lábios de modo particularmente inquisidor.

Assaltado por certo júbilo interior, Sheldon respondeu:

- Oh, eu decorei a lista de convidados. – baixando o tom da voz, Cooper acrescentou, como se estivesse confiando um segredo: - Sabe, é essencial em um simpósio sabermos com quem estamos lidando.

- Naturalmente. – Spencer assentiu, tentando não aparentar tão desconcertado quanto se sentia de fato.

A fim de evitar que mais alguém ouvisse sobre seu trabalho, que era, por razões de segurança nacional, confidencial, Reid fez sinal para que ele e o Dr. Cooper adentrassem o saguão do hotel e se dirigissem à sala de palestras. Enquanto caminhavam através do saguão, elegantemente revestido de mármore e pontuado de pilastras robustas, mantinham o diálogo:

- Então, como é essa vida cheia de adrenalina no F.B.I.? - Sheldon demonstrou um breve frenesi com as mãos ao pronunciar 'adrenalina'.

- Eu não trabalho em missões de campo, minhas tarefas não são exatamente "aventurescas". - Reid respondeu, sempre correndo os olhos discretamente em volta e certificando-se de que ninguém detinha-se para ouvir a conversa dos dois.

- E para que seção do F.B.I. você trabalha?

Reid pigarreou, franzindo o cenho e baixando a cabeça. Ele considerou as implicações de sua resposta, sabendo que como Agente Especial era seu dever não deixar informações vazarem.

- Eu trabalho na Unidade de Análise Comportamental.

- Ah, você traça o perfil dos criminosos?

- Exato. – Reid sorriu de lado. Essa pergunta sempre mexia com as pessoas. As pessoas certas, pelo menos.

Já dentro do amplo e oval salão de conferências, tumultuado por dezenas de estudiosos, especialistas e entusiastas, Spencer direcionava-se para um lugar na terceira fileira quando Sheldon o interrompeu, explicando-se:

- A acústica não é boa desse lado. Como já participei de um simpósio aqui, eu sei. Os melhores lugares ficam para lá.

- A acústica? – indagou Reid, imaginando que fosse alguma espécie de brincadeira a qual sua capacidade cognitiva não era capaz de assimilar.

- Sim. A acústica da sala é muito importante em uma palestra. É o segundo aspecto mais importante de um simpósio, vindo logo após conhecer os participantes. – retrucou Sheldon, compenetradamente e de dedo em riste, como se fosse ele próprio o anfitrião.

Desprovido de opções e ainda um pouco desnorteado, Spencer o seguiu em direção a dois lugares vagos no centro da quarta fileira. Mal sabia Spencer que, por mais insólito que o comportamento de Sheldon parecesse, ele deveria estar agradecido por Sheldon não ter de testar cada coordenada do espaço para experimentar a acústica.

- Como eu seria? – perguntou Sheldon animadamente, logo após sentarem-se, cruzando as pernas esguias, sobre as quais pousou a bolsa que levava.

- Desculpe, o que quer dizer?

- Se eu fosse um criminoso, como eu seria? – tornou Sheldon, excitado em conhecer seu "vilão interior".

Spencer Reid levou um tempo refletindo a questão até responder:

- Creio que você seria o que nós chamamos de "assassino organizado", aquele que mantém um método rígido na hora de matar e também preocupa-se em cobrir todas as pistas. Seria claramente orgulhoso de seus homicídios, tendo neles a prova irrefutável de seu gênio. Além disso, acredito que parte de sua assinatura seja relacionada a histórias em quadrinhos. – disse, mirando o símbolo heróico estampado na camisa de Sheldon.

- Se você fosse me comparar a algum vilão dos quadrinhos, qual seria?

- Ahm, Lex Luthor, talvez. Mas isso dependeria do seu nível de psicose, haha.

Sheldon, porém, não parecia estar achando graça e disse um pouco desdenhosamente:

- Eu sempre achei os vilões da Marvel mais interessantes. Afinal, os supostos "caras maus" da DC não têm a menor profundidade de caráter. Ninguém é superior a MODOK e sua biologia designada ao assassínio. Stan Lee fez um bom trabalho com ele, apesar de O Duende Verde deixar até as mais baixas sub-classes de vilões constrangidos. E também há o Mr. Freeze, um personagem pelo qual eu tenho um apreço sentimental um tanto infundado. Ele foi uma grande inspiração para mim. Acho que ele seria o vilão que eu mais aprecio. Não, não. Seria o MODOK em primeiro lugar, então o Mr. Freeze, então Mastermind... ah, mas há também o Doctor Light... Então seria MODOK, Mr. Freeze, Doctor Light, Mastermind...

Sheldon ia, claro, prosseguir em sua análise, mas uma singela movimentação no palco sugeria que a sessão se iniciaria. Dr. Cooper tinha apenas mais uma pergunta a acrescentar e pronunciou-a olhando diretamente para Reid:

- Você tem uma arma?

* * *

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – o grito masculino ininterrupto reverberava pelas paredes da sala de treino do F.B.I.

- Dr. Cooper, por favor! É essencial manter a calma quando se maneja uma pistola! – acudia Dr. Spencer Reid, mais do que arrependido de ter tentado ensinar os princípios do tiro a alguém como Sheldon.

Este, porém, não cessava seus gritos desesperados e aparentava não escutar as instruções que lhe eram passadas.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!

- Dr. Cooper! A arma está descarregada!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Ahn? – só então Cooper retirou a pressão que seu indicador fazia sobre o gatilho leve, o qual não fez disparar nenhuma bala desde que Sheldon começou a gritar.

- Dr. Cooper, por favor, procure manter a calma.

Sheldon arfava descontroladamente, olhos esbugalhados e vermelhos nas órbitas, ambas as mãos segurando com força o revólver, mas tremendo. Qualquer um diria que ele era um maníaco-compulsivo-obsessivo-psicopata-bipolar que acabara de cometer genocídio. Entretanto, como Spencer acabara de constatar, aquela era apenas a expressão "de adrenalina" de Sheldon. Spencer agradecia aos céus por Cooper ser um físico confinado à teoria, e não à prática.

Aos poucos, Sheldon foi recuperando controle de suas funções, voltando à normalidade (que, no caso dele, não é normalidade esperada da maioria). Com muito cuidado para não disparar novamente aquele homem-bomba e recomeçar o suplício, Spencer retirou a arma das mãos de Sheldon e depositou-a em seu próprio coldre, só por segurança.

- Dr. Cooper, eu compreendo perfeitamente que a prática do tiro é uma experiência completamente nova, mas não é para tanto. - retirando-se da sala de treino, Reid ajudava Sheldon, que cambaleava e até mancava, aparentando tonto.

- Eu... Eu... Foi muita ação para mim... Preciso de... UTI... - respondeu Cooper, sem ar, zonzo, desfalecendo.

* * *

- Então tiro não foi uma atividade muito feliz para você. - conclui o Dr. Reid, remexendo com a colher seu café levemente adoçado.

- Claramente. - Dr. Cooper sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao relembrar os momentos, segundo ele, horrivelmente traumatizantes. - Tantos anos jogando CS e Call of Duty e eu nunca imaginei que pudesse haver tanta técnica por trás daqueles headshots. Verei bots de uma maneira inteiramente renovada agora.

Spencer riu.

- Viver e jogar são duas coisas bem contrastantes, não é?

- Admito que sim.

Eles estavam sentados à mesa de um café singelo, mas acolhedor. Sheldon, claro, recusou um café e em vez disso pediu um chá preto. Perto da janela, eles podiam observar o fluxo das pessoas e carros na rua, passando a poucos metros deles. No entando, o diálogo de ambos foi interrompido de fato pelo badalar do guiso preso acima da porta do café, anunciando a entrada de uma admirável espécime do gênero feminino. Um metro de sessenta de altura, cinquenta quilos bem distribuídos (não que fosse educado mencionar), caucasiana, origem talvez germânica.

Spencer pigarreou, visivelmente incomodado, e levou a caneca à boca, desejando poder esconder-se atrás dela. Sheldon, alheio à entrada da beldade, por estar de costas à porta, estranhou o comportamento de ansiedade súbita que seu amigo apresentava. Perguntou-lhe se estaria nauseado.

- Não, não. Só um pouco... - Reid interrompeu-se, experimentando outra abordagem. - Viu quem acabou de entrar?

- Não. - respondeu Sheldon, logo volvendo o torso e procurando ao redor algo do qual não estava bem certo ser. - Leonard Nimoy? O Batman?

- Não olhe! - sussurrou Spencer, nervoso.

- O que houve? - Sheldon virou-se de volta.

Hesitante, Spencer respondeu.

- A moça loira que acabou de entrar. É uma colega de trabalho.

- Ah, mas por que tanta agitação? Vá cumprimentá-la.

Reid suspirou, baixando finalmente a caneca e rodando-a no pires.

- Não é tão simples assim.

- Admito que não sou um especialista em relações sociais - ao contrário do que eu poderia afirmar sobre física quântica -, mas, pelas minhas observações do comportamento usual alheio, creio que não há problema em dois colegas cumprimentarem-se quando se encontram casualmente fora do local de trabalho. Apenas, claro, a abordagem deve estar de acordo com as circunstâncias do encontro, bem como as intenções das partes envolvidas, mas imagino que estas diretrizes digam respeito a todas as espécies de contato social, não direcionadas ao seu caso em especial.

Dr. Reid esquecera-se de como Sheldon podia ser efusivamente explanatório.

- Diga-me, Dr. Cooper, você já convidou alguma homo sapiens fêmea para sair?

Sheldon pareceu desconcertado com a pergunta, fazendo um movimento ligeiro com a cabeça para trás. Refletiu por alguns instantes e respondeu:

- Refere-se a um... encontro?

- Precisamente.

- Não, nunca me ocorreu aventurar-me por esta camada das relações sociais. Simplesmente não vejo por quê.

Spencer esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Ele não sabia dizer se era pura inocência ou crua incapacidade. Mas uma coisa tinha de admitir: era extremamente anormal.

- O que diria a ela se você fosse eu? - indagou Reid.

- Acredito que deveria começar com perguntas banais e comuns, como "como vai?" ou "o que você achou da nova teoria proposta para o uso mais econômico da energia solar?" Nada muito profundo, realmente.

Spencer riu novamente, mas não por ser tratar de uma piada. Muito pelo contrário, ele gracejava exatamente por saber que Sheldon não teve a menor pretensão de ser engraçado.

Dr. Cooper continuou:

- Há certas coisas que para nós, seres portadores de mentes avantajadas e evoluídas, são muito mais complicadas de se fazer.

- Manejar uma arma, por exemplo.

- Falar com mulheres, outro exemplo.

Ambos silenciaram-se, pensativos.

- Não é porque somos gênios que devemos saber tudo.

- Concordo. E o fato de sermos especialmente inteligentes não implica que nossas habilidades sejam limitadas.

- Certo. Apenas há situações no mundo nas quais não temos interesse em nos envolver.

- Exato. Mas isso também não quer dizer que não podemos...

- Só não _queremos_...

- É. Faríamos se quiséssemos.

- Ah, faríamos!

- E faríamos muito bem feito!

- Como gênios!

Brindaram a isso com xícaras vazias.

- Agora você vai lá falar com ela?

- De jeito nenhum!

* * *

**N/A:** Não me pergunte sobre este final :D E os últimos pares de frases não eram pra ter indicação de por quem foram ditos, mesmo /ñ-dikona.

Ah, foi bom escrever com o Reid e o Sheldon, mas não acho que a fic tenha saído exatamente nerd...

E não quis ofender ninguém na análise do Sheldon dos vilões Marvel vs. DC, fikdik.

Finalmente, fic não betada, escrita sem pretensão.

Feliz abadá do cordão do bola preta!


End file.
